


No More Talk of Darkness

by aimmyarrowshigh



Series: #damereydaily2020 [10]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, F/M, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22211188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh
Summary: Anywhere you go, let me go too/Love me, that's all I ask of you.There are only two reasons that anyone wouldchooseto live on Tatooine: they're burying the lightsabers of their Jedi masters at the ancestral homestead of the original Chosen One... or they're in love with the person who is.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey
Series: #damereydaily2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588336
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47
Collections: Damerey Daily 2020





	No More Talk of Darkness

In retrospect, it shouldn't have been a surprise.

_I know. I'm coming with you._

_We go together._

"You've never lived in the desert," Rey argued, when he first turned up.

"I did for three days!" Poe grinned. He was always grinning at her. "And this time, I'll even have a roof over my head." He paused, and Rey felt a _tug_ in the Force, his signature going all—wobbly. "If you let me stay."

"Why do you even want to?" Rey gestured behind her to the endless glare of sun and sand. 

Poe turned serious. "This is where you are."


End file.
